prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Blondie
Blondie was a Company member until he was killed by Alexander Mahone. Family Jobs *Blondie worked under William Kim (John Doe), and had the same rank as Alexander Mahone, his killer. *Blondie was temporarily Terrence Steadman's bodyguard (Manhunt). Biography Background Season 2 Blondie is a member of The Company and was a bodyguard for Terrence Steadman. He was first seen feigning a police officer after Veronica Donovan called 911. At first, he was friendly to Veronica, but his attitude soon changed when he took out a gun and aimed it at her. Blondie then proceeded to shoot Veronica three times at a point blank range: twice in the chest and once in the forehead. Blondie wasn't seen again until shortly after Frank Tancredi's death. He fixed Sara's apartment to make it look like she had an overdose from morphine. Blondie approached Sara in her apartment and posed as one of Frank's co-workers, telling her he's sorry for her loss. Sara immediately figured out he was trying to kill her so she slit her arm and started breaking items in the house so it would look like there was a struggle, ruling out suicide. Blondie still tried to kill Sara, but she got the upper hand when she sprayed him with insecticide, hit him with a fire extinguisher and left the apartment via the fire escape. Blondie made his last appearance near a hospital that Mahone was residing at after his gunshot wound. He repeatedly tried to coerce Mahone to get re-instated with the company again, but he simply declined the offer. Blondie arranged a car accident for his son Cameron in order to make him cooperate. Blondie later chastised Mahone for not agreeing the first time, inadvertently making him angry. After Mahone recovered from his wounds he called Kim and told him that he would join the company once more, but not before he shot Blondie in the forehead and stuffed his body in the trunk of his car. Post-Death William Kim was aware of his death, as he told to Mahone. Blondie appeared in Mahone's mind as in Oriéntatión, as one of the people he killed. Appearances Season 2 *Manhunt *Dead Fall *John Doe Season 3 *Bang and Burn Trivia *Blondie is the first character who kills a main cast member: Veronica Donovan in Prison Break. Counting also Breakout Kings, Damien Fontleroy is the last character who kills a main cast member: Charlie DuChamp. **Both murderers ended up dead by revenge (who killed the main cast member). *Blondie was taking the gun from Terrence Steadman, which he did used for his own protection. Ironically enough, if Terrence still had the gun, he could use for his own protection against Kellerman, Michael and Lincoln. **Ironically, Terrence would later use Lincoln Burrows' gun to commit suicide. *Blondie has met Sara, Veronica and Mahone. *Blondie was killed not far from a hospital, while Aldo Burrows was shot far from one, but died before he even could reach one. Coincidentally, both men were killed by Mahone. Category:Company operatives Category:Criminals Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by Alexander Mahone Category:Off-screen kills Category:Prison Break characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 2 antagonists Category:Murders Category:Killers Category:Nafessa Williams and Wade Williams pets kiss Category:Never met brad bellick Category:Assholes